Wisdom's Key
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: Stuck in an Office, ARC Captain Maze doubted he'd ever see action. But when vital new intelligence comes up and people start dying it’s up to him and a civilian aide to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Please Read and Review. Some errors.
1. Bad Day's End

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Title: Wisdom's Key

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Captain Maze/ Lesia Marit (OC)

Secondary Pairings: Rev/ Keira (OCs)

Secondary Pairings: Ordo/ Besany

Secondary Pairings: Darmen/ Etain

Notes: Characters are out there, sorry. I wrote this thinking that Captain Maze must be bored sometimes working for Jedi General Zey. Lesia Marit's name is pronounced Less-a Ma-rite. I'm willing to entertain ideas on a title here.

Summary: Stuck in an Office, ARC Captain Maze doubted he'd ever see action. But when vital new intelligence comes up and people start dying it's up to him and a civilian aide to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

~*~ - Scene or PoV change

He first saw her when he was coming back from lunch. No, that's not right; he's seen here before as she's a civilian aide to General Arligan Zey. He doesn't know why he's suddenly taken a notice to her now. She's not like the other aides who usually try to attract his attention. Instead of being tall, slim, and beautiful with short skirts, she's short, chucky, and rather plain wearing a long skirt. Not someone that he should be noticing.

She walked pass him, giving him a small smile that was nothing but friendly. She had to look up at him, not even coming to his shoulders. The action of looking at him caused her to have to press her glasses back on her face. He watched her walk towards the wall where the mail boxes were kept. She was looking up towards the top shelf and saw that her name was up there on the top. It was oblivious that either someone taller had to help her by getting her mail or she had to stand on something.

Lesia Marit. Her shoulders lowered for a split second, before she starts to look for something to stand on. He heard someone snickering behind him. She came back with the stood and set it up so she could grab her mail. He didn't know why, his reflexes were slow when he saw that the stool wobbled and he made to grab her, except that she didn't know that he was behind her.

Clone ARC Captain A-26, or Maze stared at the young woman sitting on his lap on the floor. He had never been knocked down before by anyone save Jango Fett during training. He couldn't see her face right away under her mass of brown hair, but he could tell she was embarrassed.

"Sorry Captain." She whispered before slowly climbing to her feet. "I didn't know you were behind me." She held out a hand for him to use to stand up. He realized that she figured that he wouldn't take it. He took it, though he kept most of his weight on his other hand. She looked at him in surprise, giving a view of her gold-green eyes which were too big for her face and hidden behind those glasses. He couldn't read anything pass the surprise and embarrassment, someone who wanted to just vanish.

"I should apologize myself. I should not have come up behind you." He went to pick up his helmet only to find it floating already chest level. He grabbed it while looking behind him to see General Zey and another Jedi standing there. The Jedi girl stepped forward enough so that General Zey couldn't see her face and grinned at the both of them. He noticed that the two Jedi were not the only ones staring at them. Ms. Marit was turning redder, but didn't look like she was going to cry yet.

"Heyas Lesia! Afternoon Cappy." The Jedi girl chirped. Maze rolled his eyes remembering that Jedi Knight Kioni Entar loved to see if she could annoy him and Cappy seemed to be her fondest title for him. He knows understood what it meant when they said that people grew on you, otherwise he'd have shot Kioni by now.

"Afternoon Jedi Kioni." Ms. Marit responded shuffling the disks in her hands.

"Captain Maze, Miss Marit is something wrong?" General Zey asked. Jedi Kioni rolled her eyes at General Zey, reminding Maze a lot of Bardan Jusik, General Zey's former Padawan.

"No Sir. I saw that Miss Marit was about to fall and went to catch her. Unfortunately she didn't realize that I was there and result knocked us both over." Maze responded. He didn't miss the snickering whispers of the women in the office and indeed narrowed it down to four women who were always trying to attract his attention. Kioni turned around and stared at the women who were now coughing.

"That's odd, Captain, what did Lesia fall off?" Kioni asked keeping her eyes on the women.

"My stool broke, Kioni, under my weight." Lesia responded.

The stool lifted up chest level and floated to the female Jedi who studied one of the legs. It was oblivious that someone had meant for Lesia to fall since the leg broke in an unusual way.

"Lesia?" Kioni asked.

"My fault Kioni."

"I see."

"If that is everything, Captain Maze, I have some things to discuss with you and General Entar." General Zey said impatient for the conversation to end. Whatever was between these aides was best sorted out without them.

"Of course sir." Maze responded. General Zey turned and walked off, while Kioni glared after him for a long moment. Maze went to follow him when he felt a slight pressure on his wrist. He turned to see Lesia's eyes on him.

"Thank you for the attempt to save me, Captain Maze."

"You're welcome Miss Marit." Maze said uncomfortable.

"It's Lesia, sir." She immediately went back to her data pads, obliviously embarrassed.

"Then you're welcome Lesia." Maze put on his helmet and followed the two Generals.

~*~

She was embarrassed. Lesia Marit hadn't meant to fall. She knew that someone had cut the stool's leg, but she had hoped to catch herself. And then to just knock over Captain Maze, an ARC trooper...

The hazing at work was getting rather dangerous. Not just to her, but to everyone else. She could have seriously hurt Captain Maze... well perhaps not since he was wearing his white armor.

"Can't wait till I get off." She murmurs mournfully.

"Aw come on, I can't be that bad." Lesia glanced up at another trooper that works with the aides. CT-0451 or Rev as Lesia was able to nickname stood over her with a heart-stopping grin that worked on everyone but Lesia. Probably why he hung out with her. She was _safe_.

"You did hear what happened today." It was a statement, not a question. Rev pressed his lips together and nodded.

"It's made it to every department. Although the story changes a little bit every fifteen minutes." He had the decency to look upset on her behalf, but Lesia was already wondering if she could get him to shoot her.

"Darn." She shuffled some more data pads around. Both her and Rev look up at the chrono. They got off soon.

"Say, Les, I'm gonna meet with Keira soon. Why don't you come with us? Get out and eat?" Rev said trying to think of a way to ease his friend's stress. Keira and Lesia were really good friends. In fact, he knew that he wouldn't have Keira if not for Lesia.

"Thanks Rev, but if I nearly killed Captain Maze, think of the damage I'll do to you. I'm having a klutz day." Lesia said trying to make it sound lighter than it was.

"You are not a klutz. And you can't do any damage to me. Remember ARCs are supposed to be stubborn, _I'm_ supposed to get out of the way." Rev said calmly and apparently not noticing that the ARC was right behind him... "And Captain Maze is right behind me, isn't he?"

Lesia nodded and watched the trooper turn pale under his tanned skin.

"Time to go..." Rev said and did the fastest one-eighty Lesia ever saw anyone do. Captain Maze, his face carefully blank watched him leave. Lesia figured that if he was anything like Rev's last Sergeant he would think they were talking about him more than the 'I almost killed him comment'. Maze stared at her for a long moment again before walking away.

"Lesia, heard you had a little excitement." Lesia watched her relief, Mirax Krim walk in. Mirax was tall, slim with dark hair looked at Captain Maze and gave him her best smile. Captain Maze didn't seem to notice. Lesia began to log out of the computer quickly, knowing that Mirax was going to rag her. She didn't expect for the woman to pin her down.

"What did you think you were doing?" Mirax hissed angrily. Lesia knew that she needed to escape and fast.

"I didn't do anything." Lesia protested.

"They say you jumped on Captain Maze." Mirax snarled.

"I fell on him. Didn't jump, fell. It won't happen again. Swear." Lesia tried to squirm out of Mirax's way. Mirax narrowed her green eyes into slits before giving her a cat-like smile.

"That's good. That's really good. You and I are going to get along really well if you remember that he's mine."

Personally, Lesia didn't think Captain Maze would take too kindly to everyone claiming him, but she held her tongue and took off for the lifts. She was surprised to see Rev- and Captain Maze holding the door for her. She should take the next one down, but rather than wait ten minutes she rushed him.

"Thank you." She wheezed, though not sure to whom. Maze didn't look at her and Rev's head was tilted to the side.

"What did Mirax have to say?" Rev asked. His helmet was on, distorting his voice. He watched Lesia push her glasses up on her face.

"Nothing interesting." Lesia was quick to say and winced when she realized that it was too quick. Rev started to press the stop button. "Don't you push that button boy or I'm gonna, gonna... forget to bake you that cake you're so fond of!" Really there was nothing Lesia could think of to keep Rev from hitting that button. He knew that Mirax and she couldn't get along.

"Oh now I can't have you do that." Rev said calmly letting his hands fall to his side. Lesia knew he wouldn't forget it. Maybe she should call in sick for the eight years. He might forget by then.

She frowned when she noticed that now he was staring straight ahead which meant one of two things, either Captain Maze was dressing him down or Rev was looking at both of them for some reason. But the lift ended on the bottom floor and doors opened wide. The receptionists stared at the three of them and Lesia had to bite back a groan. If she made it back to her apartment without falling and dying that would be the only good thing that happened.

Captain Maze had already left, leaving Rev and Lesia to walk out after him. Lesia hated the eyes on her and Rev knew it. Then again in the eight months they've worked together, he's become like a brother to her. Maybe that's why she can take his ribbing so well. He switched places with her, looking like a menace which served get people to look away from them.

Again, they meet up with Captain Maze who's waiting for a bus back to the barracks. Standing not too far away with her speeder is Keira, Rev's girlfriend. She looks worried as Rev walks over to meet her. With his helmet on Lesia can't his lips. She settles in to wait for the bus behind Captain Maze. Her hope was to get a seat as far away from the ARC Captain as possible.

"Captain! Captain Maze!" Keira called out. Maze looked over at her. "Come on, I'll take you to the barracks. Come on now. Don't be shy." It was clear Maze was confused.

"Captain, Keira is safe and she's serious. She'll take you to the barracks." Rev offered. Maze shrugged and walked over to the speeder with clone trooper and young woman.

"Lesia get over here now!" Keira snapped making Lesia rush over and bump into Maze's back. Keira smiled sweetly at Maze and then shouted at the two of them to get in the back seat. Maze moved gracefully in while Lesia did the best she could. Once again she was embarrassed. Keira and Rev were friends while Captain Maze was a stranger to her.

The ride to Lesia's apartment which was between the Intelligence Building and the barracks was strained. Every so once in a while Keira tried to engaged her two unwilling passengers in a conversation, getting silence and grunts for answers from Maze and mumbles from Lesia. After ten minutes of grumbles, silence, and mumbles Keira gave a snarl of her own which won her a whimper from Lesia and an 'I'll tell you later' look from Rev.

Keira pulled up to Lesia's balcony, waiting for Rev to jump out and be the gentleman.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us Lesia?" Keira pressed.

"Honey you don't need a third wheel." Lesia allowed for Rev to pull her out, but she was embarrassed; he lifted her up making her thinking about her weight. "Rev unless you want to visit the doctor about a bad back, don't lift me okay?"

"Oh Les you aren't that heavy." He protested once again.

"Les, we still have Captain Maze." Keira said ignoring the startled noise from behind her.

"No, that's quite alright. Captain Maze might have something planned tonight." _And it doesn't include being dragged along by another clone and his crazy girlfriend._ Lesia said waving her friends away. Keira sighed but pointed her speeder towards the Clone Barracks.

Lesia waited until they were out of sight before going inside. Her apartment was plain, colors tending more towards browns and bay. She sighed and fell onto her couch, grimacing as her glasses fell down her face. Her apartment was meant for a family of five, but after her family died she paid extra to keep it. She kicked off her shoes and groaned remembering the embarrassment of today. Would anyone miss her if she didn't go in tomorrow? Rev might. After tomorrow was the weekend and she didn't have to work. She could hide out for three days.

No she couldn't. The minute Rev didn't find her she'd have him and Keira beating down her doors. _Sometimes I wonder why I adopted the man. Oh right, my family had just died and the young, injured man struck a cord with me._

Getting up she noted that she would be black and blue in the morning, but she could ease some of the bruises with a good shower. With a sigh she grabbed her bed-clothes and walked into the refresher.

~*~

As promised, the young woman who was Rev's girlfriend dropped him off at the barracks. It amazed him, they still offered to take him with them. He didn't really know Rev and certainly didn't know Keira, but they were willing to take him out. He didn't take them up on their offer, instead going back to his room at the barracks and taking off his armor to clean it.

He allowed his mind to play over the events of the day and decided that most women were to be avoided at all costs. Some, like Keira and General Kioni Entar were weird and unusual but nothing to be worried about. Others like Lesia Marit were...

He didn't know. Lesia tried to make herself as invisible as possible. Someone like her would raise alarm flags. A-26, Maze keyed in to get access on Lesia Marit. He wondered if there was anything that could be explain by the events of today. The computer came back with some information.

Name: Lesia Marit

Age: 23

Weight: 160lbs

Parents: Kansan (Father-deceased), Elea (Mother-deceased)

Siblings: Agni (Brother-deceased), Que (Sister-deceased)

Workplace: Galactic Republic Intelligence

Lives: Galactic City, Coruscant

Known Companions: Keira Gorman

Maze only had one thought in mind. _This woman has no life._ Maze sighed and wondered if there was anyway to get any more information on this girl...

"Does a certain by-the-rules ARC Captain have a girlfriend?" A sarcastic voice that was really no different from his own dragged his attention away from the screen.

Maze glared at his doorway which currently held the Null-ARC Captain Ordo. He and Ordo had a rough understanding of one another. It didn't mean that he wanted the Null in his doorway. Ordo walked in, letting the door shut behind him. Maze looked up at him again, seeing the grimness in the Null Captain's expression.

"What's wrong Ordo?"

"One of the aides from this shift as come up missing."

Maze sat back, blanking his screen immediately. His mind was on all the aides that were working there right now. There was Kina Quanta, Kiron Orrs, Jan Sho, Mirax Krim...

"It's Mirax Krim." Ordo said waiting for Maze to stop going to thru his list.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Lunch ended two hours."

Maze's eyes shot up to Ordo's face.

"Are we going after her?" Maze asked snapping back into his armor. Ordo nodded, gesturing to the screen.

"Last time she was spotted near Marit's apartment." Ordo said as the two ARC troopers walked out to Ordo's 'borrowed' speeder.

~*~

A shower was just was Lesia needed. Now sitting on the couch in her over-sized robe she could read her fantasy novel and eat dinner. She pushes her glasses further up her nose wondering if she should schedule that eye surgery... no she liked her glasses in spite of them being an eyesore and pain in the ass.

Just as she got the novel where she liked to read the buzzer to her front door went off. With an eyebrow raised she goes to the door, keeping to one side. Rev was always imparting words of wisdom to her about weird things. She looked through the cam, surprised to find Mirax Krim standing there looking pissed. _I swear I'll never speak to Captain Maze again._

"Mirax?" Lesia asked thru the comm.

"Let me in Marit. I have something for you." Mirax snarled. "Come on girl!" Lesia sighed and ringed the woman in. Mirax must have flown up the forty levels to Lesia's apartment and almost ran her over in an effort to get in the door.

"Mirax? What's this all about?" Lesia asked unsure as to what was going on. The beautiful woman raked a sneering glare.

"You can't tell me you actually wear that stuff." Mirax walked into the main room.

"I'm home. No one cares what I wear. Why are you here? What do you have for me?" Lesia asked.

"Listen to me girl. I work for the Separatists. They know you have the data. You don't give them this, we'll release a bio agent and kill every clone and non-human on Coruscant." Mirax said advancing on Lesia and putting a data disk in her hand. "You don't follow these directions everyone dies."

Before Lesia could get away, Mirax shoved the data pads into the folds of her robes. That's when they heard something and saw on the balcony ARC troopers. Lesia recognized Captain Maze. So did Mirax who pulled a blaster out. Lesia twisted away as blaster bolts shattered the glass and Mirax fell in a hail of fire. Lesia ended up on the floor, curling into the kitchen, waiting for Captain Maze to come shoot her.

The sound of the men walking in, the crunch of glass under their booted feet and Lesia knew it was probably the end of her. She could see their reflection in the clock, the clock that showed her that the new day hadn't started yet. _I should have known today was going to be a bad day._

"Lesia. It's Captain Maze. You can come out now; we aren't going to hurt you." Captain Maze stood with the other Clone Captain. But Lesia wasn't so sure since their side arms were still out she should believe them. The second Captain backed out of the reflection along with the others. All she could see was Captain Maze.

"Lesia I know you're in the kitchen and that you can see me in the reflection of your chrono." Lesia scooted deeper into the kitchen as Maze walked closer. If she picked up anything to defend herself, she could cause him to strike out at her. And she knew quite well that she couldn't defend or defeat an ARC trooper.

Maze carefully turned the corner to find Lesia curled up tight against the cupboards. He looked over at where Mirax laid, still and unmoving. Mirax had handed Lesia something and now it was hiding in her robes. He didn't want to scar her anymore than he had to but he really needed that data. He lowered himself to his knees watching her he undid his helmet.

"Come on Lesia, its me. I'm not going to hurt you." Maze said trying to figure out how to get her to calm down. Judging by the white-knuckled grip on that door, he wasn't getting it done. He looked at his appearance wondering why she had never feared him before and what was different. He had removed his helmet with his right hand, he had used his right hand to guide him down onto his knees.

In his left hand was his blaster. He had only put one away. He lift his left hand and making sure that he had her attention he placed it back in its holster.

"It's back in the holster. I am not going to use it on you. I swear Lesia, I won't har-"

"Don't lie to me." Lesia snapped trying to uncurl and stand up on her own. "You followed Mirax here, blew my apartment to shreds and killed a woman. Don't tell me you aren't going to harm me Captain Maze!"

Maze seemed to mull over her words as another trooper came over. He had blue striped armor and was without his helmet. Maze glanced at Lesia noting that she was getting some color back into her face then at Mereel who was eyeballing her kitchen for something to eat.

"Get Out Of My Kitchen." She spaced the words out equally.

"I'm hungry." Mereel tried to look pleadingly at her. The woman instead started to look even more creeped than before.

"That works with OTHER women. Not me. Right now I'm about to have a psycho moment. I need only to see a Mando and Jedi trying to be friendly and I'll do it. Get out of my kitchen." Lesia was starting to sound really creepy to Maze. Mereel looked behind them and frowned.

"You sure you'll have a psycho moment? Cause you've gotten rotten luck if that's tru-" Lesia shoved pass both of them and stopped to stare before crumbling to the floor.

"Anyone care to explain?" Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik as before turning back to Mandalorian Sergeant Kal Skirata.

~*~

She knew that the Separatists wanted the data that Mirax Krim had. She knew that Mirax was using the entire population of Clones and even aliens to make sure that Lesia would do her job. On her way to stop Mirax she felt the aide die. It would stand to reason that the Null-ARC Troopers and Captain Maze had gotten to Mirax before she could. That was fine. General Zey may not understand, but General Kioni Entar had seen what would happen if the aide had gotten any information back to the Seps.

But did the data get to Lesia? She couldn't feel Lesia like she could feel the others thru the Force. She needed someone to get in next to Lesia and protect her without getting the ARC troopers angry about someone treading on their territory.

What was that one clone's name?

Jedi General Kioni Entar does not work by the rules of Jedi Order all the time. To her, not everything is black or white but grey as shadows. So the idea of bailing a Clone out, even a traitor doesn't bother her in the slightest. Neither does how she plan to get his compliance. Everything has a price. Jedi General Kioni Entar doesn't plan to be in the Order for too much longer. Maybe it's for the best.

The drive to the cells where high security prisons are kept was quicker than she had thought possible. The Warden was waiting for her, flanked by two of the 501st that remained planetside. Warden Analisa Torans and Kioni Entar come from the same small planet far away from the Core worlds. She knows what goes on before anyone else does.

"I am here for Prisoner 78515, the Clone known as Sergeant Slick."


	2. Beginning of a New Day

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Title: Wisdoms Key

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Captain Maze/ Lesia Marit (OC)

Secondary Pairings: Rev/ Keira (OCs)

Secondary Pairings: Ordo/ Besany

Secondary Pairings: Darmen/ Etain

Notes: Characters are kind of out there. I wrote this thinking that Captain Maze must be bored sometimes working for Jedi General Zey. Lesia Marit's name is pronounced Less-a Ma-rite.

Summary: Stuck in an Office, ARC Captain Maze doubted he'd ever see action. But when vital new intelligence comes up and people start dying it's up to him and a civilian aide to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

~*~ - Scene or PoV change

Chapter 2

Lesia was miserable. Sitting on her couch surrounded by Clone Captains, Lieutenants, Sergeants Clone and Mandalorians, Jedi, and a strill she wondered if in a past life she did something really wrong. It got worse when Captain of Coruscant Security Force showed up to remove Mirax's body.

"I don't know how we'll explain the new glass." Captain Jaller Obrim said rubbing his chin. Lesia muttered something into her legs and stared off into nothing.

"We'll take care of it." Sergeant Kal Skirata said calmly. He knew that he couldn't talk to the girl while the Security Force was there.

"So for my report because you know there will be one; Mirax Krim came in here and attacked Lesia Marit. Captain Maze worried about the young aide who had had a bad day asked for your help to come and make sure she was alright where upon he came up in time to rescue Ms. Marit from Mirax Kirm by shooting thru her glass doors. This has the makings of a romance holo novel that my wife reads you do know that right?" Jaller said watching as Captain Maze jerked up at the mention of rescues and romances and Lesia buried deeper into the blankets.

"Yeah, but I assure you that the truth is stranger than fiction." Kal said looking uncomfortable.

"With you, it usually is." Jaller said before turning to Lesia. "Since we don't know if Mirax was working alone, is there anyone you can stand with?"

Lesia shook her head.

"Any friends?"

"None that have room for me." Lesia murmured. Jaller rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"I can assign some guards-"

"I'll stay with her."

Everyone turned towards Captain Maze. He stood ramrod straight fully armored staring straight ahead.

"Well! That's all settled." Jaller Obrim said brightly and shooed his men out of the apartment. Within moments Lesia was alone again with Clones, Mandalorians, a strill, and a Jedi.

"My life sucks." Lesia muttered as she watched the second Sergeant, Walon Vau paced in front of her.

"Well miss you can tell us what's on that disk." He responded.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Someone asks you to take the data and you just do it?" Walon asked not believing her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she arrived with you on her heels. How could I know? She said that Clones and non-humans will die if the Separatists don't get the data. I don't know any Separatists."

"It's not like they broadcast it. The fact that she told you she is one makes me suspicious of you." Kal said sitting across from her.

"I can't expect you to trust me. I don't expect anyone to trust me. I'd call you an idiot if you did." Lesia grumbled. "Why can't you just take and analyze the data? I won't fight you."

"We can't touch it. The data is DNA encrypted. If anyone but you or the person suppose to receive it touches the data it will wipe and explode." Lesia paled.

"And so what am I suppose to do with it?" Lesia asked. She knew that right now everyone was considering her stupid, but she couldn't help it. "I mean we don't want to give whatever data it is to the Separatists do we?"

"You are going to do exactly what Mirax wanted and we are going to monitor you."

"Oh wonderful." Lesia became that bundle on the couch again.

"I'm hungry. Can I go in the kitchen?" It was the same Lieutenant who tried to get into her kitchen before.

"No. No men in the kitchen. Not you that's for certain. You'll blow up the rest of my apartment." Lesia said looking at him. For some reason he seemed pleased that she popped her head up.

"Can you make us something? We're really hungry and I might forget you said no men in the kitchen and I'm starved. You run around with a white job anyway-"

"REV! THAT'S HIS NAME! NOT WHITE JOB! KNOCK OFF THE WHITE JOB!" Lesia shrieked before blinking for a moment. "I just realized I could scream that loud. I think I'm broke."

"No that would be Mereel's charm." Captain Maze muttered.

"I'll make you all something to eat. Then I'll be happy to be annoyed again." Lesia said standing up. She walked into the kitchen as Kom'rk walked in from the direction of the bedrooms.

"It's all clear Kal-_buir_. The bedrooms are set up for her parents, older brother, and younger sister." Kal froze when Kom'rk mentioned the older brother and younger sister.

"How old?"

"Agni was twenty-five when he was killed at Geonosis. Que was five." Lesia said turning everyone towards her. She was standing there with three plates which she walked past all of them and set on the table. She walked in and brought out more plates, mumbling to herself the whole time. After the table was set for everyone, Lesia returned to the couch.

"Aren't you hungry?" Maze asked her.

"I don't need to eat as often as you guys. Go ahead and enjoy. In fact I think I should just go-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" A woman shrieked. Lesia made whining sound, as it became apparent that Keira and Rev stood on the balcony. Rev had his pistol drawn but not pointed at anyone. Keira didn't need one.

"Captain Maze! Damnit man! If you wanted to date Lesia, you don't drag a platoon along!" Keira yelled while Rev, realizing who he saw standing there, made himself as small a target as possible.

"Why does everyone think I want to date her? I don't even know her! I didn't even notice her until after lunch." Maze snapped. Kal and Walon took steps back from Maze as Walon's strill Mird, hid on the couch.

"Oh no. You could have said anything but that." Rev moaned taking off his helmet. Lesia turned white and Keira turned red. Everyone else was trying to decide if they should continue to eat or rescue the ARC Captain.

"You- you didn't know she existed? What kind of man are you?" Keira choked. It was oblivious that Maze was sinking deep into trouble.

"I-"

"Oh you're one of those I-like-thin-women types are you? That's not fair to anyone you... you, I'm so mad I can't think of anything to call you!" Keira was clearly frustrated and Lesia knew that it was just a matter of time before she lashed out at Captain Maze.

"Hey Keira, why are you here and with Rev?" Lesia asked.

"Well Rev told me about your bad day so I dragged him with me so he would know that I am trying to get you to play hooky with me. I don't want him to go all crazy about not having you around to see tomorrow. But it's a good thing I came because there's an ARC Captain gonna get the beating of his life!" Keira lunged at Maze as Ordo grabbed her and yanked her off her feet. Not that Ordo was tall, but Keira dangled inches off the floor. Rev looked about to come to her defense when Lesia shook her head. She believed that the Captain wouldn't hurt Keira, but he wasn't going to let her attack Maze.

Perhaps he should like his helmet though.

Keira let out several shrieks that made everyone's ears bleed and then started to kick Ordo's shins and try to elbow his armor. She wasn't getting anywhere which served to make her even angrier.

"Captain, I swear she doesn't mean any harm." Rev said. _Towards you_. The unspoken sentence hung between them as Ordo handed Keira off to him.

"You have a good friend in this woman, Ms. Marit." Ordo said after Keira stopped attacking and glared at them from Rev's arms.

"Keira has always been there. And it's Lesia, sir. I don't like to be called Ms. Marit."

"I'm Captain Ordo. And the Lieutenant you chase out of your kitchen is Mereel. Kal-_buir_, my father is Sergeant Skirata. Sergeant Walon Vau, Jaing, A'den, Kom'rk, and Prudii. You know Maze."

"Does the strill have a name?" Keira asked, politely though glaring at Maze.

"Mird."

"Ah." Keira turned away from them and spoke to Rev in low tones. The clone tightened his grip and then relaxed.

"I can't play hooky tomorrow Keira. If I do, they'll know something is wrong. Who's to say that the Separatists aren't on the day shift with me?" Lesia said thinking.

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense. But I don't want you in the thick of things. You're not a fighter." Keira said seriously.

"I know what I am. It's not something to be proud of." Lesia said with a sigh. "Are you sure that you are going to stay here Captain? Or was that something to tell Captain Obrim?"

"I am staying here." Maze watched Rev place his hand over Keira's mouth. The petite woman looked ready to beat on him. Again.

"I'll get Agni's room ready for you."

"There's no way to protect you-"

"You're not sleeping in my room with me. I understand you want to protect this data and that means you need to defend me, but I can't feel comfortable with you in the room with me. You've given me no reason to trust you in my room." Lesia said. "And for your information there are no outside entrances to my room. I sleep in the inside room. Sergeants, I'm sorry. Normally I am more understanding but I've had a long, hard day. I need sleep."

Lesia left them all to walk down the hallway. She could hear Keira asking questions, lots of questions. She paused at Agni's door, remembering that Captain Maze had looked up her personal files. She knew that he would, but it didn't make her feel any better or nicer to him. She flipped on the light, watching memories of her family come to life.

_Come on Lesia! Come flying with me!_ Agni had gotten special permission from Admiral Yularen to take her up to space. It was her joy that the Admiral had even allowed her onboard his ship to see the inner workings.

_Hold the baby Lesia. This is your new sister, Que. _Her mother's joy in showing her daughter new life.

_I'm proud of you baby-girl._ The day that she got her promotion to aide to the Jedi.

_Lesie! Lesie hold Que! _Que loved to swing in her arms.

Lesia blinked back her tears and walked to pull the sheets down. She washed and cleaned the apartment every seventh day. In two days she would clean these sheets again. How long was she going to have an ARC trooper living with her? What would he do? Even when Agni was home, they had passed like two ships. She never really knew what he did to forget the battles that he fought in.

"This was your brother's room. He served in the military?" Lesia turned to see Maze leaning against the door without his helmet.

"Yeah, he was a Captain of a vessel at Geonosis. The Separatists destroyed the engines. I was able to find his clone second and discover what happened. He told me that Agni had ordered everyone, including him to the escape pods and then piloted the ship into the droid command ship." Lesia looked down at the bed with its gray and white sheets.

"If it gets too cold, there are in the closet. Don't wake me up early; I'm not a morning person."

"So you're like every female in the universe. Great." Maze said sarcastically.

"And whatever you hear from there DON'T COME IN." She snarled and shoved past him only to trip over herself. Maze grabbed her, and unfortunately it pushed him off balance. He felt himself fall and made it into a controlled fall, spinning over onto the bed and on his back. Lesia wrapped her arms around him and blinked when she didn't get crushed under his combine weight of man and armor.

Once again she was embarrassed. She yanked herself from his arms as she stood up.

"I'm sorry Captain." Then with a quickness that he had never seen before she rushed out of the room. Lesia didn't hear any movement from the main room.

"Damn, I'm starting to think my name is Captain."

~*~

Late in the night, he hear crying. Sobs of someone in real grief and pain. But true to her request, he didn't enter. Instead he laid awake, listening to the sound of personal grief.

~*~

Next Day

ARC Trooper A-26, better known as Captain Maze woke up disoriented. His bed was larger and softer than what he should have...

The memory of the day before came back in full force and he sat up. He had slept in his black jumpsuit, his armor lying in the chair next to him. There was a sound of someone walking around caused him to bring his pistol up. He relaxes when he hears the soft sounds of a woman singing.

Lesia Marit was not like anyone he had ever encountered. She's certainly not as pretty as the other aides. He's not sure that she's brave like Ordo's girlfriend. She doesn't seem intelligent either. And yet... he's almost used to her. He'd even say that he likes her, well about as much as he likes Jedi General Kioni.

Lesia's singing becomes a little louder. He left the door open and now watches as she walks thru the hall getting ready for work. A strange smell wafts in following her. It's a floral scent that Maze can't help but breathe in. Lesia stopped outside his room for a moment.

"I wonder if I should wake Maze up." _Ah, when I'm not around its Maze, when I'm around its Captain._

"Maybe not. He might be mean when he wakes up. I'll just fix him something for breakfast. Caf, yes I got to get some caf going." From the sound of her voice he could tell that she had been telling the truth when she said that she never had a male over. He pulled himself out of the bed, making it quickly. Once he was done, he snapped the plating of his armor on before another smell caught his nose.

He hadn't eaten the night before and was hungry. But whatever she was cooking smelled so wonderful that he had to find it. He brushed his hand thru his hair, wishing he had a comb. Though he kept his hair in a military cut, it did have a mind of its own in the morning.

He walked towards the main room, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The sound of a man talking made him rush the main room. There stood Rev, looking out of place with a still angry Keira and a smiling Lesia. Lesia was wearing a soft green skirt and pale tan shirt that seemed to make to her gold-green eyes stand out. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braided bun. After having seen the Senator from Naboo, the plain hair style and clothes was actually more beautiful.

"Good morning, Captain. Captain Ordo and Lieutenant Prudii dropped Rev off with some things for you." Lesia said as Rev held up a knapsack.

"Well... thank you, Rev." Maze opened the sack. Inside were personal supplies, several jumpsuits, a change of civilian clothes, and several extra clips for his pistols. He saw in a side pocket were some credits. Obliviously Sergeant Skirata had a hand in this sack.

"Captain, breakfast is not for another several minutes." Lesia said cheerfully. She was telling him that he had time to shower if he wanted it. He rubbed his jaw and felt that a shave wouldn't hurt.

"Rev, anything goes wrong, you'd better be first." Maze warned the trooper. Keira smiled at him. She didn't like anyone threatening her boyfriend. Not even his commanding officer.

"Don't worry _Captain_. Anyone comes to kill my friend I'll show you how to skin them. _Alive_." Keira said cheerfully. Maze knew that he was clearly not seen as the most dangerous person in the apartment. The minute he got to his terminal, he was going to pull Keira's file. Maze turned around and went to the refresher.

Coming out he could hear Lesia laughing at a joke that Rev was telling. The laugh was not like the ones that heard from the other ladies. It was honest. He walked back into the room as she set four plates of food down on the table. Droids had already replaced the glass doors and someone had cleaned up the mess on the floor. He found himself sitting across from Rev while Keira and Lesia took up places on either side. He didn't like this sitting.

"Rev's unsnapped his holster lock. And the glass is blast resistant." Lesia said quietly. "We're trying to pretend that last night didn't throw us off course. That means we eat breakfast and go to work. We pretend that nothing is wrong, save that I have an ARC trooper sitting with us."

"We could give in to the idea that I am dating you." Captain Maze said taking a bite out of his eggs. Lesia really could cook. It was no wonder she never wanted someone in her kitchen. She must have secrets in there.

"It won't work." Keira said softly. "As much as it would be interesting, YOU and LESIA are too awkward around one another. If so much wasn't on the line, I bet you could give it a try. But I think your Separatist is someone who works with you and can observe you."

"Who the hell are you?" Snapped Maze.

"I am Keira Gorman, Specialist Intelligence for the Coruscant Police Force." Keira responded not fazed by the anger.

"Specialist Intelligence?" Maze looked over at Lesia who picked at her food. "You said nothing about a Specialist Intelligence Agent."

"I don't recall you ever asking either. Keira is on loan from Kenexa, my mom's home planet. She's called a Red Elite."

"Red Elite?"

"She's Kenexa's version of an ARC trooper." Lesia said.

"Not quite, more like commando. Black Elites are ARCs." Keira muttered.

"Ever met a Black Elite?" Maze asked curiously.

"My mother was a Black Elite." Lesia revealed.

"Really?" Maze didn't sound as if he believed her.

"My aunt is a Black Elite. I've never seen her in action. I don't _want_ to see her kill. It would be worse than last night." She looked at her chrono. "We need to finish. Keira has to be to work before we do."

Everyone finished and Lesia collected the plates. Rev stared at the table as if it was really interesting while Keira stared at Maze openly. Maze hated it because it felt like he was being judged.

"Quit staring at me."

"Jango would be a Black Elite. You're all Blacks. I can't believe it. So many Black Elites and half of them are complete assholes." Keira said ignoring his glare as Rev muttered something about dying.

"And which half do you class me?"

"The asshole."

"Oh great."

Lesia arrived to prevent any further discussions and they went out to Keira's speeder. Maze and Lesia were in the back again while Keira drove and Rev rode shotgun. Everywhere Maze studied, looking for sniper points.

"The data Lesia? Where is it?" He asked at one point.

"In my bra." She replied calmly. He didn't ask further questions.

Finally they came to rest on a landing out of the way. Maze didn't like it.

"If you all go in together, someone is bound to notice." Keira explained. "You always arrive early. Either by ride from Captain Ordo or by bus. So this is the safest way to introduce Lesia and you coming in the same time. You decided to walk a little bit to work and this is where I always drop Rev and Lesia."

She was giving him a cover story that mirrored the activities of the night before. Keira knew what she was talking about. The three of them disembarked, Maze's pace matching Rev's with difficulty. Obliviously because of her short height, Lesia took shorter steps than the clones. Rev already matched her stride; now it was Maze's turn.

"So... where did you meet Keira Private?" Maze asked Rev, unsure of why he was asking.

"Lesia introduced us. I was injured off the front shortly after Geonosis and came to work with Lesia. Lesia befriended me and then I met Keira." Rev gave him the short version.

"That's rather short." Maze observed.

"I met Rev a week after my family was killed. The day they died happened to fall on the day of Rev's battle. Kioni called it the will of the Force that we should meet. I was missing Agni and Rev was missing his brothers. After a couple of weeks I started to fuss over him, then in keeping of my mother's culture I adopted Rev as my brother. Now if anything should happen to me, Rev inherits everything. The apartment, the money, the life." She looked at Maze to make sure that she had his attention. "At the adoption I am required to have two witnesses. Jedi Kioni and Keira were them. They started talking and Kioni told me that there was a connection. Welcome to the connection."

"I see. So Rev is actually Rev Marit?" Maze sorted through the information and filed it away.

"Yep. And when he marries Keira, he'll become Rev Gorman." Lesia laughed at the blush on Rev's face.

"I thought women took the man's name."

"In Kenexa culture, the man takes the woman's name. They are seen as partners, but Kenexa is run by Queens. The High Queen is Logaia Entar. She's Kioni's mother."

"So General Entar is a princess?"

"Sorta, Queens are elected from the most powerful women and rule for life. She comes from Kenexa."

Maze sorted all this information while Rev and Lesia talked about textiles that were native to Kenexa. _No doubt, when this war is over, Rev is going to go to Kenexa with Keira and live._ It made him wonder about Lesia. What would she do? Would she leave and follow her friends? The thought caused a hollow feeling in his chest that he didn't like. No matter what he would not allow anything to interfere with the mission. And the mission was to find out what was on those disks. Was it Republic or Separatists?

Standing outside the building General Kioni looked like she was about to start mischief. There were two troopers with her, one being her Clone Commander Barricade and the other was unknown. Barricade was trying very hard to keep track of Kioni who was scaling the outside of the building.

"-swear she likes to see me sweat." They caught the tale end of Barricade's tirade.

"Let 'er fall Barricade." The second one said with a shrug.

"Sure, you do the paperwork."

"What's going on Commander?" Maze asked politely. Barricade didn't outrank him per say, but the two had formed an unusual truce surround Kioni.

"She's bored that's what." Barricade said sounding miffed. "And I got assigned a new Sergeant. CS-2641, aka Sideways."

"It's nice to meet you Sideways." Lesia said extending her hand to the Sergeant. He stiffened for a moment, nearly throwing Maze into defense mode before shaking Lesia's hand.

"I'm not used to people wanting to shake my hand miss. Time on the front."

"I understand completely. I'm Lesia. This is Rev and Captain Maze."

"I know the ARC. Didn't know Rev." Sideways said with a shrug. Kioni dropped out of nowhere with a giggle.

"How's Cappy this morning?" She asked Maze giggling as they walked in.

"Can you try to call me by my name? A-26 or Maze. Try it."

"Cappy." Kioni sang as they reached the lift. People tried to stare at Lesia remembering the day before, but Kioni's actions were hard to ignore.

"Maze. Try it; it's an easy word for your vocab." Maze said realizing that the Jedi was taking attention away from the aide, and so protecting the girl.

"Okay," Kioni said as the doors opened. "Mazzie!"

"Well it's close to my name." Maze grumbled as the doors shut.

After the lift started Kioni turned to them with a serious expression.

"How was that for distraction?"


	3. Lunchtime Emergencies

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Title: Wisdoms Key

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Captain Maze/ Lesia Marit (OC)

Secondary Pairings: Rev/ Keira (OCs)

Secondary Pairings: Ordo/ Besany

Secondary Pairings: Darmen/ Etain

Notes: Characters are kind of out there. I wrote this thinking that Captain Maze must be bored sometimes working for Jedi General Zey. Lesia Marit's name is pronounced Less-a Ma-rite.

Summary: Stuck in an Office, ARC Captain Maze doubted he'd ever see action. But when vital new intelligence comes up and people start dying it's up to him and a civilian aide to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

~*~ - Scene or PoV change

Chapter 3

ARC Captain A-26, better known as Maze was aware of nothing save the feel of his blaster in his right hand. Jedi Knight Kioni Entar knew that he was protecting Lesia Marit. He felt Rev push Lesia behind him and place his hand on the blaster. Barricade placed himself between Maze and Kioni while Sideways looked on.

"Peace Maze." Kioni said holding up her hands in a sign of surrender. "I am merely trying to protect Lesia. Same as you."

"How did you know that I was protecting Lesia?" Maze asked, not bothering to deny it. Kioni, he knew was not a stupid woman. She may act like a child but behind that childish act of hers was a shrewd mind.

"I have known for several weeks that Mirax was spying on Arligan. At first I was watching her myself and monitoring what she was taking to her contacts. She was good, not really good, but good enough to keep me guessing. As for the data she took last night, even I don't know what it is." Kioni said waving to Lesia.

"It has a DNA lock on it. Attached to my DNA and whoever I am supposed to give it to." Lesia said softly as Maze gritted his teeth. He didn't want Kioni to know everything. He was going to have to set down some rules. But right then he had to watch Kioni figure out if she was hiding something.

"DNA locks aren't cheap. I brought in Solon Rook and Jan'ro Kael from Kenexa. Your mother ever tell you about them?" Kioni said not expecting an answer. "I'll have Solon start tracing those locks. See if that can get us any information."

"Kioni..." Lesia began, careful to not look at Maze. "Can they really fulfill their threat against the clones and non-humans?"

"It's possible, Lesia. I won't lie to you." Kioni said softly. "But I swear on my vows to the Jedi Order and my position as a Black Elite that I will do everything in my power to protect you, the clones, and the non-humans."

"Kioni," Lesia started and then looked at Maze, who was watching her.

"I promise Les." Kioni said as the lift stopped and the doors swung open. Looking forward, Lesia bit back a groan as the soldiers walked out into the hall. General Arligan Zey and General Obi-wan Kenobi were standing there. Lesia saw Barricade greet a Commander in dusty, beat up armor with yellow strips. Commander Cody, one of Barricade's brothers. The blue stripped clone behind him was the only Clone Captain that Lesia knew of that wore Lieutenant colors. Captain Rex was eyeing Sideways as if the two of them were about to get into a fight. Sideways ignored him and continued on to sit at a table that gave him an indirect view of Lesia's station.

"Why is it, Ms. Marit that I find you in the company of ARC troopers so often?" General Zey demanded. Lesia looked at him, hearing the fight in his voice. It was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice and _humiliate_ a person in _public_. No, try to humiliate. Because Lesia was not going to be accused of something disgraceful she didn't do it.

"General, there is only one lift up here. Was I to tell Captain Maze that he couldn't ride up with me? Or was I suppose to be late?" Lesia knew she was being insolated, but she had had a trying week hadn't she? Besides, it wasn't like her and Maze hadn't ridden up in the lift together before. He just hadn't noticed her.

"General Zey," General Kenobi said quickly, "we need to talk to Knight Entar and Captain Maze. Master Windu would like for me and Anakin to get some training in."

Whatever Master General Zey was going to say was cut short by Lesia leaving the lift and General Kenobi taking his attention off the girl. He led them, without another word to his office. Captain Maze was planning to tell General Zey. She knew it.

Walking to her work station, she saw that Mirax had left all her work out for Lesia to do. If she had walked into this mess before yesterday, she would have ignored it and saw it as part of her job. Now she was feeling put out.

_The stress must be getting to me. I should probably take a vacation sometime soon._ Lesia powered up her station's computer while letting her mind wander. What was on this datachip that they were DNA locking it? Was it Republic data or Separatist data? Was it worth Maze's life? Her own life? Why her anyway? She blinked, coming back to the present as the computer asked her to log in.

The women around her were whispering about her again. She could hear them; and it wasn't friendly. As usual it was centered on her clothes, Rev, and anything that might be considered rude. Certainly General Zey hadn't made her life easy just now.

She heard a familiar sound that was somewhat a welcome. Braiga Riel, the lead aide was walking her way. The Zabrak woman had been the one to personally pick Lesia for her position. Lesia felt indebted to her.

"Lesia, I'm sorry about yesterday." Braiga said stopping by her desk with a warm smile. "I ordered a new step stool for you and ordered maintenance to put it in the closet. They won't allow anyone to cut on them either." Braiga looked over at the whispers which stopped immediately.

"I thank you Braiga. How was Wario's doctor appointment?" Braiga's husband Wario Riel was sick with flu.

"He'll be fine, thank you for asking." Braiga held up a set of datapads. "I don't have an explanation for why Mirax left last night, but she didn't do any work. Would you mind taking care of her work and if you get a chance, these?"

"No problem Braiga." She smiled at Lesia and laid the datapads down and went to her office.

For almost three hours Lesia continued to work on the datapads. Her mind never wandered from her task, though she was aware of Rev behind her and the Commanders all bouncing around, particularly Barricade and Cody who acted like children were given too many sweets and Rex who was trying to keep them out of trouble. Mirax's work wasn't hard to finish, though Lesia made a mental note of everything she worked on so she could tell Maze and figure out what was going on. She became aware of a vibration against her heart...

The Separatists were sending a message to the chip in her shirt. Thankful that she didn't show how scary it felt, she got up and walked to the ladies' room. She certainly wasn't going to pull it out right there. After checking all the stalls carefully, she walked to the last one and locked herself in.

Pulling the chip out, she was amazed that one side had become a view screen. She had never seen that before.

:: WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. WE ARE WATCHING YOU. YOU WILL COME ALONE TO THE GALATIC CENTRAL MALL AT LUNCH. SIT AT THE FOUNTAIN. WE WILL KNOW IF YOU CONTACT ANYONE.::

Lesia paled when she read the come alone part. If she tried to get help from Maze or let him know where she was going, they would know. But she couldn't leave without someone knowing. The Jedi! They would be able to hear her wouldn't they?

The sound of the door opening made her stand up. She flushed the unit as the familiar sounds of Braiga's shoes came closer.

"Lesia? Are you alright?" Braiga sounded worried.

"I don't feel well Braiga." Lesia tried sounding ill.

"Well sweetheart, why don't you leave now? Don't worry about those datachips. Kelin has needed something to do." Braiga said comfortingly.

"Thank you Braiga." Lesia tried not to sound relieved. She just hoped that a Jedi was out of their meeting.

As she walked out of the restrooms, she saw Maze, Kioni, and Obi-wan were coming out. She walked over to her work station and started to power everything down without looking at Rev. If she looked at him, whoever was the Separatist Mole would know. So instead she tried another tactic.

_Kioni! If you can hear me tell Maze that they got hold of me. Galactic Central Mall by the fountain! GALATIC CENTRAL MALL BY THE FOUNTAIN!_ She kept thinking and praying that Kioni or for that matter Obi-wan heard her. She knew that she had stalled for as long as she could so she started to walk to the lift. A maintenance worker walked behind her into the lift. Lesia prayed that Maze would follow her. He was her only hope.

~*~

General Arligan Zey stared at both the ARC Captain and the Kenexan Jedi sitting across his desk from him. Before yesterday he didn't know\ Lesia Marit but as an aide. Now she had data that they couldn't identify DNA locked to her. And his ARC trooper was the only one that could really protect her or some they said. He spent two and a half hours reaming Kioni and Maze up one end and down the other for not keeping him informed. He was certain that Master Yoda and Master Windu were going to be furious.

"This may be the break that we need to find Ventress." Obi-wan said as Kioni and Maze sat back in their chairs trying not to look annoyed. Master Zey had treated them both like children; Maze maybe eleven years old but he was no child, Kioni was well over four hundred years old despite her youthful looks.

"She barely an aide in the department!" Zey protested.

"Uh Arligan, she's been an aide since before the war began." Kioni said spacing her words out with carefully hidden anger.

"And it doesn't matter." Obi-wan injected. "The Separatists have targeted her. And we need her protected without the Separatists really knowing it. The only one capable of doing that is Captain Maze."

"You want me to lend my ARC Captain to help this aide?" Zey looked like Obi-wan had asked him to strip down to his underwear and run thru the office.

"Yes." Obi-wan said feeling like the Force was guiding the decision.

"Alright. Maze, protect Ms. Marit from all harm, if you can. I am certain that you can keep her safe. Pretend to be her boyfriend or brother or whatever." General Zey said, finally waving away the conversation. He looked down at his desk; lucky to miss Kioni's dirty and disgusted look.

"You have something to add Kioni?" He asked not looking up.

"Nope, nothing at all." Kioni said quickly and innocently.

"Good. Now why don't you all get out of my office." Zey dismissed them and allowed Maze to put on his helmet.

Maze was the first one out looking around for Lesia. He noticed immediately that she was coming out of the restroom and going to her station. She had an air of nervousness about her. He felt his blood start to race and contacted Rev through their helmet comlinks.

::What's going on?:: He demanded.

::I don't know. She walked into the restroom a few minutes ago. Braiga walked in and now she's powering down her station. Someone must have contacted her.:: The trooper had helplessness to his voice.

::We caught a short-range frequency sent to her.:: Maze was aware of Cody contacting him. He wasn't going to ask, watching as Barricade and Cody were nearly playing tag, hiding the fact that they were sweeping for signals. He watched as Lesia walked towards the lift with a maintenance worker on her heels.

::Couldn't trace it?::

::Sorry Maze.:: Barricade said dancing around Obi-wan who had caught Cody by the seams of his armor as if it was something that he did almost all the time. Braiga glared at both of them.

"If you are bored, Commanders, I can always find work for you." She sounded like an old lady, snapping at both men like they were children.

"No ma'am. Our Generals are here." Cody said cheerfully.

"Fine. And I'm sure they would like for you to _stay_ by their side." Braiga looked over at Rev. "Lesia isn't feeling well, so she went home early."

"Thank you for telling me Mrs. Riel." Rev said politely before turning back to his own work.

::Maze. It's Ordo.:: Maze heard from his comlink.

::Ordo, Lesia has gone downstairs.::

::I know. Mereel was in the lift with her. The Separatists have gotten hold of her. She is to meet them in the Galactic Central Mall at the fountain. And yes, Mereel is still following her around.::

::Thank Mereel.::

::Sergeant Vau is coming to get you. He'll have a story to get you out.:: Ordo cut the link quickly meaning that he needed to be free.

By the time Sergeant Walon Vau and his strill Mird arrived, Maze was nearly bouncing out of his armor in stress though he did his rounds calmly, ignoring the glances and whispers from the women of the office. He realized early on that he was worried about Lesia's safety and was glad that Ordo's brother Mereel was watching over her. But Mereel wasn't him. And deep in his mind, he knew that there was another reason he didn't want Mereel near Lesia.

"Let's go Captain!" Vau barked at him and dutifully he followed the psycho Mandalorian.

~*~

Lesia hit the button for the lowest level as soon as the maintenance worker got into the lift. She stared down at her feet in their practical flats while the worker shifted around his tools. She could tell that he was staring at her, but was afraid to let him know.

"Hungry." The one work confused her and she looked up. The man had light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes...

"Mereel?" She whispered. Something about the eyes, exactly like Maze's and yet so different.

"Damn right away you spotted me. Yes, it's me." He looked her up and down. "You don't look sick-"

"Lieutenant Mereel shut up!" Lesia said quickly. Mereel blinked but did as she asked going into ARC trooper mode. "You have to get a message to Captain Ordo and Maze! Tell them that the Separatists got in touch with me and told me to meet them at the Galactic Central Mall by the fountain. I have to come alone because they are watching me. Please tell Captain Ordo this for me: don't let Maze come in alone and get hurt."

"Galactic Central Mall. Got it. You won't be alone. Tell Ordo. Maze won't be alone." Mereel replied not at all sounding like the carefree and cheerful man she had known him to be.

"Mereel?" She asked in a timid voice he had begun associate with her.

"Yes?"

"Sorry that I told you to shut up. I didn't know how much-" Lesia shut up as the doors dinged on the lowest level and opened. She became the timid person he saw her to, that they all saw her to be.

"That girl's got spunk when she wants it. And I bet she's got a huge crush on that stick, Maze. Oh that's funny." Mereel muttered as he watched her walk out and catch a nearby cab. One with a wookiee driver.

Mereel, who worked under the alias of Chasten Kodo walked over to the board as if getting his next assignment. He was getting ready to call Ordo when he overheard two of his co-workers talking.

"-heard she's been talking with a clone captain who just came back from the Outer Rims and then she's adopting _clones_ as brothers. What a waste and disrespect for her brother." One human said as he picked up his assignments.

"Really? Isn't that weird? Heard she threw herself at that captain upstairs." His Bothan companion sneered.

"Naw, she's so short she's got a stool to stand on and so fat she broke it. If that captain didn't wear his damn ugly armor she would have crushed him." The first said, laughing.

Mereel figured out that they were talking about Lesia. He didn't always pretend to care about what was going on around him, but he did care about a girl that got thrown head first into a war. And she did apologize to him for her behavior which had been a little snarly, something that he really hadn't expected.

Carefully, he pressed a few buttons in the computer, fast enough that the two gossipers couldn't see. Because they worked for the Public Maintenance Agency, they were going to have to deal with the dirtiest jobs he could find. He walked off to make his call, listening to the two curse about their new assignments.

::Ordo, you there _ner vod_?:: Mereel knew that he was. He knew that Enacca was stuck in traffic to the Galactic Central Mall. At least until she got a signal from him.

::What's going on Mereel?:: Ordo's immediate reply was short and to the point. He knew that his brother was still posing as Corr, a white job trooper sent to the back of the lines because he lost his hands.

::Lesia is on her way to the Galactic Central Mall. Without anyone but Enacca. She said that she was being watched and they would know if she had someone with her. She doesn't want you to let Maze go in after her alone.::

::....:: Mereel was enjoying that silence as Ordo tried to phrase his comments.

::She what about Maze?::

::She wants _YOU_ to keep _MAZE_ from _DOING_ something _STUPID_.::

::Why me?::

::Because you're the _CAPTAIN_. She said _CAPTAIN_ several times.::

::Is this a female trait?::

::No, it's the trait of someone wanting help. Trust me, if she were like Besany I would not hear Captain all the time.::

::Understood. I will radio Maze. Tell Enacca to get her to the Mall. Someone will be there.::

::Yes sir Captain sir.:: Mereel clicked his comm to give Enacca the signal. Now all he had to do was wait. But something clicked in his mind about Lesia; what clone captain did she know that just came in from the Outer Rim?


	4. Fighting Fears

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Title: Wisdoms Key

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Captain Maze/ Lesia Marit (OC)

Secondary Pairings: Rev/ Keira (OCs)

Secondary Pairings: Ordo/ Besany

Secondary Pairings: Darmen/ Etain

Notes: Characters are kind of out there. I wrote this thinking that Captain Maze must be bored sometimes working for Jedi General Zey. Lesia Marit's name is pronounced Less-a Ma-rite.

Summary: Stuck in an Office, ARC Captain Maze doubted he'd ever see action. But when vital new intelligence comes up and people start dying it's up to him and a civilian aide to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

~*~ - Scene or PoV change

Warning: Playful Mird! *sings* Who let the strill out? Woot Woot! Who let the strill out?

Chapter 4

The main speedways were clogged with everyone trying to get their lunch. Lesia sat in the back of a cab, the wookiee driver silently weaving in traffic. Lesia stared out the window at the skylines, watching the drop ships as they glided around with the clone troopers in their white armor.

Lesia was thinking on the data and its affect on everyone involved. If she didn't take them seriously, two-thirds of Coruscant would suffer, not to mention the army. But if she gave them the data, who knew what the outcome would be? What would a real soldier do? Most likely Maze and Ordo would not cave under pressure. They would have just destroyed the disk to spite the Separatists. Ordo to spite General Zey since she knew that Kal Skirata and the Jedi did not co-exist peacefully.

They were soldiers that saw the whole picture.

There was a click from the driver's seat and the taxi suddenly sped out of the lanes and towards the mall. Lesia figured it must be that the taxi driver was working with Mereel because the taxi had been there waiting for her. Lesia steadied herself and began to think about the meeting, focusing on it. She would be calm, collected, and breathing normally. And she would help everyone she could.

Yeah, calm and collected. No pressure. _Right_.

The taxi came to a stop near the main entrance. Lesia paid the driver, giving her a smile she hoped was confident. The wookiee trilled at her and then sped away, leaving her to walk inside the mall alone. The mousy woman walked in, trying to give the impression that she was okay.

There were several couples walking the mall, a class of children, and the maintenance droids. If there was anyone there planning to speak to her she would never know. The fountain loomed ahead of her. Lesia stared at the fountain as if she had never seen it before, though it had been Que's favorite sights to see. The triple Moon Goddesses of some ancient race were done in gold holding pitchers that were pouring the fountain water. Lesia sat with her back to the oldest Goddess and pulled out a holo-novel. The data was tucked into the waistband of her skirt.

Pretending to be reading the novel, she used the mirrored surface to see in the levels above her. It was not an effective method, but something that she would use since she didn't have anything else.

More people started to walk the mall. Lesia tried to pretend that she wasn't getting nervous, but she was failed. She kept her head down, trying to pretend she was absorbed in the book when really she hadn't read a page.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" Lesia looked up and blinked. A young man, wearing a courier's uniform was holding a sandwich in his right hand. He looked like just a normal person with dark hair, tanned skin, and green eyes.

"No, of course not." Lesia said with a smile. The man smiled and sat down, taking bites out of his lunch. Lesia tried to go back to her book, but she smelled something very familiar. Something that made her heart leap into her throat.

"You shouldn't have left without telling me." The man muttered as he bit his sandwich.

"You shouldn't wear the same aftershave, _Captain_. And you'd better not be alone." Lesia muttered, still pretending to read. She heard Maze mutter something in another language but decided that she could ignore it since it wasn't basic. Her only prayer was that Maze was not alone.

"Why are you reading at such an odd angle?" Maze asked pretending to be interested in the book.

"I am trying to use the mirrored surface to see if anyone is looking down at me from an upper level, Captain."

"Really? And how's that working out?" Maze asked sarcastically.

"Remind me to smack you when this is all over Captain." Lesia snarled as she flipped a page. She noticed that a man was staring at them from the fourth level up.

"Stop calling me Captain anyway. It'll blow my cover."

"Fine then and Maze?" She said as she adjusted the way she was sitting to poke him.

"What?"

"There is a man on the fourth level watching us." Lesia tightened her grip on her purse. Maze seemed to be engrossed with his sandwich again.

"Are you wearing anything that doesn't stand up well to water?"

"No... I don't know. My purse is water proof though." She put her datapads back into her purse. Maze muttered something again and just as she finished closing the bag, he suddenly grabbed her and threw her into the fountain.

Just as they cleared the lip of the fountain, a shot hit where Lesia had been. She coughed and sputtered coming up with Maze on top of her. He had a blaster in his hand. All around them, people were screaming and running making it harder for Maze to find his target. Not hard for their shooter.

Another shot rang out. Closer to where the two were curled up in the lip. Maze lifted his arm and shot, not taking real careful aim but managed to hit the shooter on the fourth level. Immediately he took the chance and grabbed Lesia pulling her up and yanking her after him as they raced towards the exit.

Almost immediately shots peppered the floor behind them trying to hit both of them. Maze had no trouble outrunning the shots, but Lesia had a harder time. She attempted to keep up, but it seemed that Maze was dragging her. Maze yanked her and threw her out the doors before leaping on top of her.

"Well this is an interesting sight." Maze recognized the voice of Ordo, standing there with the Coruscant Police Force. Jaller Obrim was looking at them from around Ordo's broad shoulder. Inside his forces were trying to find the shooter or shooters, but they knew that that the CSF would find nothing.

"Miss Marit, are you alright?" Obrim asked.

"Just wet and cold. Thanks to..." Lesia trailed off for a moment, looking at Maze worried. "Thanks to Maze I'm safe though."

Maze sucked in a breath as he took him the girl's form. The water had plastered her shirt and skirt to her body, showing everyone that at least she wore undergarments. Her hair was escaping her braid and her glasses were half-way on her face. She clutched her purse to her chest and shivered. Maze felt a little embarrassed that he had nothing for her. And her current state was his fault.

"Well that's good." Obrim said, calling for a blanket to wrap around her. Before it got there, Ordo dug out his poncho from his belt and wrapped Lesia in it. Lesia gave him a smile, one that made Maze jealous and Ordo thoroughly enjoyed that.

It was not that Ordo enjoyed making Maze jealous or even looked at another woman, but the ARC trooper and aide made a wonderful couple or so he thought. And Ordo knew what buttons to push to get Maze to think about it. Besides, Ordo was a gentleman after all.

"Thank you Captain." Lesia said obvious of the tension between the two captains. Obrim wasn't as obvious as he ushered the three of them out of the way. Kal Skirata was waiting for them with the Jedi from the night before, Bardan Jusik, and another one who was a young human girl.

"Captain Maze, Miss Marit, we are going to take you back to your apartment." Kal said his voice broke for no argument. Lesia looked at the speeder and turned a little white, causing both Jedi to flinch and blink before wordlessly getting into the back followed by Maze. Everyone piled in, the Jedi in the middle, and Ordo driving with Kal in the passenger seat.

Lesia placed her head in her hands while guarding the purse on her lap. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Maze staring out of the window at the nothing, ignoring her. She could sense the girl looking back at her in concern. As if realizing that she'd been caught staring, the woman spoke.

"My name's Etain." She said.

"Lesia."

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this." Etain said. Lesia blinked slowly and looked at Bardan.

"You're trying to use a Jedi mind trick on me." Lesia straightened up.

"How did you?" Bardan started. He had been trying to see if she knew something, if she was lying or had been aware that it was happening.

"Don't ever try to use a mind trick on me again." Lesia said very softly. Maze straightened and looked back at her. His face blank with alarm.

"Why-" Bardan started.

"NEVER try it again. Do you understand?" Lesia snarled, her eyes starting to glaze. Kal looked behind him in confusion as to what was going on.

What-" Bardan tried again.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Lesia shouted in rage.

"I understand! I understand!" Bardan tried to placate the angry woman.

Maze wrapped his arms around Lesia, pinning hers to her side. He had never seen this rage before in this mouse of a woman. Her skin was pale, not from fear but true, unheard-of rage. Her eyes were glowing more gold than green and glazed over. For a moment he thought he saw someone familiar in her face. But that vanished as he tightened his grip on the girl. Lesia looked startled at him, searching his face before crumbling and wrapping her arms around him. Maze didn't push her away; he knew that she needed to be held. But he felt like a child, not understanding anything that was going on.

The rest of the ride, she didn't move, she just buried her face in Maze's neck, not crying, just there. As Ordo set the speeder down, she released her death grip on him and got out of the vehicle, not saying a word. Rev went to touch her arm, only to have her shrug off his hand. He looked wounded, Keira looked angry. She pounced on the two Jedi.

"What did you do?" She snarled as the rest exited the speeder.

"Nothing." Etain said, not understanding the question.

"Bardan Jusik tried to use a Jedi mind trick on her." Maze said. "She flew into a rage at him."

"No wonder. Our kind becomes extremely violent when someone uses a Force trick on us." Keira snorted.

"What, you're not human?" Kal said looking the girl up and down.

"I am not. I am a Kenexan and I'm over three hundred years old. Lesia is half-Kenexan and twenty three. We look human, act human, can have children with humans. We are not human. Kenexans become extremely violent when someone uses the Force on them. Your Jedi mind trick could have cost someone their life. And then the Captains would have put her down. And the funny thing is she would never have known what she was doing until after she did it."

Keira said, scratching her shoulder before looking at Rev.

"She didn't mean it. She's fighting not to loose control. If she was a full-blooded Kenexan, she'd be like this for at least a couple of days. But she's the first half-breed I've ever seen so I don't know how long she will be like this."

"She's my sister. I'm worried about her." Rev said.

"I know love. But what's wrong with her, you can't fix." Keira led the way for everyone to enter the apartment. Walon Vau stood there, just outside her kitchen with Mird at his feet. Mird found something in the kitchen to be fascinating while Walon was probably eyeing the same thing like it would explode. Lesia walked out of the kitchen after a moment and walked down the hallway.

"I am going to take a shower and change my clothes. I will make supper afterwards. If you have a preference, tell Keira and she'll look to see if I have what it takes. Under no circumstances is a male to enter the kitchen." Lesia said as she pulled her purse out.

"Can you sit on my purse for me Mird, please?" Lesia asked the strill. Everyone was going to tell her that Mird only did what Walon told it to do until the strill warbled and jumped onto the couch and sat on the purse, crushing it under its weight happily. It laid its nose on the arm of the couch and before letting its golden eyes roam. Lesia hesitated for a moment before scratching Mird's nose.

"I think it likes you." Prudii noted. Lesia looked uncomfortable, but raced down towards her room and the refresher. She darted in her room and out of it. After a moment they heard the shower going.

Maze sat down in the chair and closed his eyes. Today was one of the busiest days he had ever had. And it was all because of this girl. He wondered why someone would pick this girl for anything. Outside of the rage she just showed towards Bardan Jusik, she was rather... stupid.

"There's nothing stupid about Lesia." Keira said. Maze opened his eyes to see she was standing just out of kicking reach.

"What you're a mind reader?"

"No. I just know what you all think of her. She's not a soldier. She can never be a soldier. She can never be a Mandalorian. BUT, she is one of those rare civilians that can be just as, if not deadlier, than you can ever hope to be. You just have to push the right buttons."

"I'm not seeing it." Walon said snorting.

"When I was younger and on Kenexa I trained under Lesia's mother. Trust me. Lesia is her mother's daughter. Give her something or someone to protect and pray she does not get a taste for blood."

"Do you fear your friend?" Kal asked. He had settled down at the kitchen table.

"Never. I'll never fear her. I understand her." Keira said. "Now, who's hungry?"

Keira was digging through the cold box when Lesia appeared wearing pajamas. She had placed her hair back in a braid and picked out another pair of plain glasses to wear. She didn't look quite as pale as before, but the icy glaze to her eyes was still there.

"You don't have to watch me now, Captain. I'm safe now. I'll have dinner on the table by the time you get done." Lesia muttered. Maze sighed and said something again in another language before leaving to take his shower.

Lesia walked into the kitchen and pulled out dishes for everyone there while Keira and Rev set up several more tables with Prudii and Mereel's help. When Lesia reappeared there were now eight more clones than the original eight, leaving her sixteen growing boys, four women, three men, and a strill to feed. She found it amusing, twenty three people in her apartment, which while large, wasn't large enough. The eight new clones wore black armor and were setting up traps against the outside door.

Maze reappeared minutes after them, dressed in his armor. Keira stared at all of them, with an eye just on Maze.

"What?" He asked glaring at Mird who was still sitting on the purse like an egg in need of hatching. Mird grinned toothily at him and wiggled in a little more.

"That armor, it must be the most comfortable thing for any of you to wear." Keira marveled. "I mean I never see you guys in anything else."

"You never see Rev in anything else?" Mereel asked raising an eyebrow as Rev blushed. Keira gave Rev a heated look.

"Oh yes, but then he's much better looking than you." Keira replied sweetly. Lesia poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Keira can you help me carry these plates out?" Lesia asked.

"Sure." Keira, Besany, and Etain all came to Lesia's aid and soon everyone was eating. Lesia sat with Mird between her and Vau, poking her food without really eating. She knew that Keira and Rev, sitting apart from the others were watching her. But Lesia also knew that everyone else was watching her if they were in position. Mird gave her a pleading look for tidbits of roba which Lesia gave up easily.

"You'll spoil Mird." Walon remarked.

"Oh I doubt that. I think it's already there." Lesia said watching as Mird's tail, still sitting on her purse wagged harder. She found this all just about too much for her to take. Here they all were, sitting down for a meal like nothing was wrong.

She felt like something was wrong.

~*~

He did his best work without Jedi looking over his shoulder. In fact, he did his best work without anyone around him. That was why he was following this woman around on his own. He really didn't understand women and found that this one was no different.

Sideways had pegged this woman this morning as acting strange. While sitting and watching Lesia Marit, she was watching her almost too closely. And if anyone asked about the girl she would sneer and call her disgusting.

Disgusting, an odd word to use for this Lesia-woman. He could see that she wasn't beautiful; heavy set and features that were too strong for her face, but she did have a kind of quality to her that set her apart from the rest.

He shook himself from his thoughts on Lesia Marit and watched the woman. The aide, Cassia Obral, was looking behind her. She would never see him, but she was nervous. And he found out why as several men came from the shadows.

"So you decided to come." The leader had a thick accent and it looked like he had horns.

"I can't be held responsible for those clones figuring out where she was." Cassia sounded scared.

Interesting.

"You sent the message too soon. They were tipped off. Those clones knew your friend was going to her place. Did it not occur to you that they would continue to monitor her?" The voice was getting rougher with rage.

"They're supposed to be shipped out!"

"And the ARC Captain Aide?" A second voice, one that was slightly familiar to the clone as a woman walked up beside the leader.

"I thought he didn't care about her. He acts like it." Cassia was sounding desperate.

"ACT LIKE IT! You fool, he's an ARC trooper. They are supposed to adapt to any situation." The woman walked closer, her heels clicking. The woman took a moment to compose herself.

"It doesn't matter Cassia. We'll take care of everything." She said after a moment.

"Then you'll pay me?" Cassia sounded hopeful.

"Of course dear." The next thing that Sideways knew his mark was sporting two new holes in her head. One going in and one coming out.

"Throw her body to the lower level." The man said. Two people grabbed the aide's lifeless body and threw her over the causeway.

"Find me someone who can get this information from Marit." The leader snarled at the woman.

"If the fool DNA locked it to her-"

"Then get me her hand while you're at it." The man said as if he had no patience.

"Very well sir."

Sideways cocked his head to the side. Because he had been chasing Cassia Obral, he couldn't wear his white trooper armor so there was no zoom for him to use to see the woman's face. The woman sounded familiar though. He walked away, blending into the darkness around him. Though he hated Jedi, he still owed it to Kioni Entar to report back to her.

~*~

With the dishes all put away, it was time for Mird to move off the purse. Lesia figured that the strill was happy to be sitting there because it whined when she started to tug on the purse.

"Come on Mird. I really need my purse. And please tell me you didn't spray it either." Lesia said as she finally yanked the purse out from under the strill. Mird warbled happily before going away to sit on Walon's lap.

Lesia pulled the data chip out of her purse. She watched Besany Wennen, the treasury agent press her lips together.

"That's the most advanced DNA lock I've ever seen." The beautiful woman remarked. Her eyes were narrowed to the point of being slits. "I've seen a few of these before and they're almost impossible to get on Coruscant."

"Question is how did it get here?" Keira remarked.

"That's a very good question. One that I would like answered myself." Walon said. "General Zey doesn't know how the lock got here, this Kioni Entar doesn't know. Who is Kioni Entar anyway?"

"She used to train learners at the temple." Etain said thoughtfully. "She never gave up on me, no matter how many times I burned her." Etain blushed. She was still horrible with the elegant lightsaber.

"She doesn't train anyone anymore. Mainly spends her time away from Coruscant." Bardan reminded Etain.

"She's a four hundred year old Jedi of Kenexa and born a Black Elite. She's not really well liked by the other Jedi because she doesn't see everything as black and white." Keira said as she poured herself another cup of caf.

"And what's her interest in Lesia, Keira?" Maze asked. He didn't look at Lesia when he asked; treating her like she wasn't there. Lesia said nothing, simply studying the data chip.

"Lesia is blood related to Kioni." Keira said her eyes going from Maze to Lesia. Maze was making an unhealthy habit of talking like Lesia was not sitting five feet in front of him. It was something that even Kal and Walon, who probably cared even less for her than Maze, did, noticed. Keira could tell.

"So Kioni has an attachment to Lesia."

"Kioni, _Captain_ is my half-aunt." Lesia said standing up. "My grandfather is her father. My mother is Kioni's older sister."

"I told you not to call me-" Maze started.

"And you need to remember that Keira is not me." Lesia placed the data in her pajama pocket. "My advice to you is to kiss up to Captain Ordo and Lieutenant Mereel or even Rev for advice on women, because I assure you, I may act like a helpless idiot but I do have surprises a plenty in my bag. And I don't want the Separatists to get this data either."

Lesia walked into the kitchen, embarrassed that she had lost her temper. She could still chalk it to Bardan's pressing on her brain with the Force, but that wasn't really the truth. The truth was she was being regarded as an accessory to the data. And if an accessory got in the way, it should be discarded. So when would Captain Maze discard her? Or the Mandalorians?

She knew that she wasn't like Keira, or Besany, or even Etain. She knew that she couldn't tell the difference in pistols, explosives, and rifles. She knew her limits. But she also knew that she could fight if needed, and had a whole list of contacts. But she was not her mother. Nor was she Agni.

"Are you okay?" Lesia turned to see one of the black armored clones, Darman standing there. He wasn't crossing the line into the kitchen, just standing outside of it. His head was cocked to the side.

"Of course Darman. Do you need something?" The young man shook his head.

"ARC troopers do that you know. Talk like you aren't there. Gets annoying but they don't mean anything by it."

"It's demeaning."

"Trust me I know. But Maze is bothered by something. He's not thinking straight." Darman cocked his head again. "I think it's you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Lesia said wearily. Clones saw things in a different light. They would always seem vague when in truth they were sorting the information as fast as they were talking.

"Maze is weird; he doesn't talk about any female. Well he's muttered how much he wants to choke Kioni, but I think that's probably her charm. You fluster him. I think that's the right word. Kal might know better what I am trying to say." Darman scratched his head for a moment before having a light bulb moment. "Maze has found someone who can't protect themselves like we can because you weren't taught to. I think he feels over-protective of because you growl and snarl but at the same time, really don't know what you're dealing with."

"It doesn't make it right Darman. What happens after this is all over? Do I go back to being Lesia Marit, civilian aide to General Zey?"

Darman couldn't answer the question.


End file.
